micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Demokracja Surmeńska
Surmenia - jedno z polskich państw wirtualnych. Powstało we wrześniu 2005 roku jako republika. 8 kwietnia 2006 roku Surmenia stała się królestwem. Władzę objął Pavel Zepp I - obecny Król Surmenii Etymologia nazwy państwa Nazwa "Surmenia" pochodzi od francuskiego "Sur" czyli "Na", a "Menia" od nazwy pierwszej stolicy Surmenii. Przypuszczalnie nazwa ta została nadana przez to, że Menia była pierwszą stałą osadą założoną przez Polską Kolonię Surmeńską. Nazwa "Surmenia" obrazuje miejsce, na którym zbudowano zalążki Surmenii i od którego zaczął się rozwój tego kraju. Historia POCZĄTKI Pierwsze wzmianki o Archipelagu Surmeńskim pochodzą z 2000r p.n.e, gdy to greccy żeglarze przedarli się przez Morze Śródziemne i dotarli na rozszalały Ocean Wirtualny. Tam znaleźli wyspę "o klimacie spokojnym, jakby ktoś postawił raj wokół Tartaru." Po paru dniach postanowili się na niej osiedlić. Powstała tam wspólnota filozofów, którzy powołali Radę Surmeńską (stąd nazwa państwa). Rada ta sprawowała władzę na wyspie. Z czasem na wyspie wykształciła się wiara w jednego boga. ROZBICIE PLEMIENNE Przez następne setki lat pogłębiała się wewnętrzna nienawiść kulturowa. Ze społeczności filozofów powstały grupy mordujących się między sobą barbarzyńców. Podzielili się oni na wiele plemion władanych przez szalonych wodzów. Rada sprawowała wtedy władzę symboliczną na tzw. Neutralnym Terytorium do czasu, aż jej członkiem został Kaharon I - potomek kapitana wspomnianego okrętu. Na specjalnym zebraniu Rady wygłosił słowa, dzięki którym mieszkańcy wyspy przejrzeli na oczy świetlaną prawdę o świecie ich otaczającym. Wygłosił następujące słowa: Haat recum he de ghaato! Nuol kii jopuun-Nato gurehh aa Voogah pjuun-op de poador! Ukor tenn Nato. Ghuto izan loonar. co oznacza: Dosyć tych nikczemnych posunięć! Stwórzmy w imię Narodu i Boga jednolite i równe dla wszystkich państwo! Jesteśmy częścią Narodu. Nie niszczmy, lecz budujmy. thumb|400px|Podboje Polskiej Kolonii Surmeńskiej POLSKA SURMENIA Historia Surmenii urywa się do momentu, gdy polska wyprawa naukowa z powodu burzy zatrzymuje się na wyspie. Było to w 1934 roku. Następnego dnia znaleźli opuszczone miasto a także tablice z wyrytymi w języku starosurmeńskim i greckim słowa Kaharona I-go i innych filozofów. Wyspę nazwali Surmenią na cześć antycznej Rady, która mimo trudności zjednoczyła państwo. Obliczając jej powierzchnię odkryli, że wielkością dorównuje Polsce (z okresu 20-lecia międzywojennego). Dlatego też archipelag ten zwie się Archipelagiem Surmeńskim. Polacy nazwali swoje państwo Polską Kolonią Surmeńską i osiedlili się tam ze względu na idealne warunki klimatyczne. WOJNA POLSKO-BARBARZYŃSKA W trakcie dalszej eksploracji wysp okazało się, że jest ona zamieszkana przez ludy barbarzyńców. Przez następne 10 lat Polska Kolonia Surmeńska toczyła boje z liczebną lecz słabo rozwinętą hordą barbarzyńców. W 1945 roku Surmenia była pod całkowitą kontrolą Polskiej Kolonii Surmeńskiej. W tym czasie Polacy mieszkający w Surmenii i rdzenni mieszkańcy tej wyspy porzucili swoją dotychczasową tożsamość narodową i założyli nowe państwo - Republikę Surmenii. WOJNA Z ZSRR 22 października 1950 roku wyspa została ponownie odkryta przez okręty wojskowe ZSRR. Tydzień później Surmenia została zaatakowana przez armię ZSRR uderzając najpierw na Nową Menię. Oprócz tego Surmenia stoczyła bitwy w Brodorni, Tapneii i najkrwawszą z nich - w Aurei. Po długich starciach, władze Surmenii i ZSRR podpisały rozejm. W zamian za zaprzestanie walki, Surmenia oddała część Wysp Centralnych ZSRR, które utworzyło tam Socjalistyczną Republikę Surmenii władaną przez namiestnika z Rosji. Prezydium Republiki Surmenii, by uniknąć wszelakich pomyłek, dekretem z 1 listopada 1953 roku zmieniła nazwę państwa na Demokratyczną Republikę Surmenii. Łącznie w wojnie z ZSRR zginęło ok. 150 000 ludzi. thumb|400px|Surmenia po rozejmie z ZSRR SOCJALISTYCZNA REPUBLIKA SURMENII Mieszkańcy SRS byli wrodzy względem nowych władców. Nie podobała im się wszechobecna cenzura, do której nie byli przyzwyczajeni w Republice Surmenii. Wielu obywateli SRS wyemigrowało do Republiki Surmenii, a inni próbowali obalić władzę namiestnika. Po wielu próbach zamachu stanu, wierna SRS pozostała tylko wyspa Brodornia jednak z powodu zapadającej się Gospodarki SRS, w roku 1960 państwo te ogłosiło upadłość i zostało włączone do Republiki Surmenii. CZASY OBECNE W 2005r. prezydentem został Pavel Zepp, który jako senator zdobył zaufanie wśród mieszkańców Surmenii m. in pomysłem na oddanie ostatecznego zdania dotyczącego uchwalenia ustaw mieszkańcom Surmenii. Od 2006r. Surmenia była republiką demokratyczną bezpośrednią. W Surmenii trwał zastój, którego powodem był brak zainteresowania nowym ustrojem. Wielu obywateli wyemigrowało do innych krajów. Aby ratować Surmenię i na przyszłość ją umocnić, postanowiono zmienić ustrój na monarchię konstytucyjną, która weszła w życie dnia 8 kwietnia 2006 roku. 25 maja 2006 roku w Surmenii rozpoczęła sie akcja, szerzej zanana jako Niebieska Rewolucja. Zakończyła się 9 czerwca. Pod koniec czerwca 2006 roku w Surmenii odbyły się wybory do Senatu I kadencji. 11 lipca w dość kontrowersyjnych warunkach została uchwalona nowa konstytucja. 2 lutego 2007 doszło do Kryzysu miedzy Surmenią a Zongoyą Ludową. Przez godzinę Regentem KS został Tomasz DrabikPany, lecz szybko sytuacja została opanowana. Ustrój polityczny Surmenia jest monarchią konstytucyjną od 8 kwietnia 2006 roku. W państwie obowiązuje konstytucja z 2006 roku. Obecnym Królem jest JKM Pavel Zepp I. Urzędnicy państwowi: * Król Surmenii - JKM Pavel Zepp I * Minister Finansów - Benus Diwe Pel * Dyrektor Urzędu ds. Masowego Przekazu - hr Susanne MlyneQ Furpho * Sędzia Główny (p. o. Ministra Sprawiedliwości) - hr Susanne MlyneQ Furpho * Minister Spraw Wewnętrznych i Zagranicznych - Lukas von Leipzig * Minister Obrony Narodowej - Gadziol Na terenie monarchii działają 2 partie polityczne: Nowe Ugrupowanie Surmeńskie (NUS) i Demokratyczny Front Surmenii (DFS). Podział Administracyjny 500px|thumb|Mapa administracyjna Surmenii Królestwo Surmeńskie jest podzielone na Cztery okręgi Administracyjne: * Kraj Królewski ze stolicą w Nowej Menii * Kraj Centralny ze stolicą w Arrakonii * Kraj Zavarski ze stolicą w Menii * Kraj Opradzki ze stolicą w Aurei Gospodarka Jak na młode państwo, gospodarka Surmenii jest dobrze rozwinięta. W ciągu miesiąca od przekształcenia się Republiki w Monarchię, Surmenia zdążyła otworzyć bank, rejestr przedsiębiorstw i strony dwóch miast. Na terenie Surmenii działają dwie korporacje: Skarb prywatny SA i Zepp Holding, które posiadają takie ciekawe firmy jak: "ElDorado Corporation" (Skarb Prywatny, firma zajmująca się sprzedażą działek), czy "SurTV" (Zepp Holding, pierwsza telewizja Surmeńska nadająca programy we Flashu). 21 Maja 2006 roku uruchomiono KRIF dzięki któremu można założyć dowolną firmę, bądź instytucję. Media Na terenie Surmenii działa Radio, Telewizja (STV) i Gazeta Surmeńska. W tej ostatniej często pojawiają się artukuły z różncy stref życia. Geografia 500px|thumb|Mapa Surmenii Surmenia leży w strefie klimatycznej śródziemnomorskiej. Zima jest bardzo łagodna i temperatura nie spada poniżej 0°C. Od listopada do kwietnia występują największe opady deszczu. Nie ma klimatycznej zimy. W Surmenii rosną takie rośliny jak: karłowate dęby, oleander, mirty, jałowce, wawrzyny, wrzośce, pistacje, pinie i wysmukłe cyprysy. Surmeńczycy uprawiają głównie oliwki, figowice i winorośle. Budowa geologiczna składa się ze skał wapiennych z silnie zaznaczoną krasowością. W Surmenii żyje mnóstwo zwierząt. Najczęstsze okazy jakie można spotkać podróżując po Surmenii to: daniele, kozice, koziorożce, flamingi i liczne gatunki nietoperzy. Święta Panstwowe Zobacz też * Język surmeński * Flaga Surmenii * Godło Surmenii Linki * Oficjalna strona Surmenii * Oficjalne Forum Królestwa Surmeńskiego * Pierwsza strona Surmenii (republika) * Stolica Surmenii - Nowa Menia * Dawna stolica Surmenii - Menia * Strona miasta Premiepolis * Strona DFS - partii Surmeńskiej * Strona NUS - partii Surmeńskiej * Muzeum Narodu Surmeńskiego * Strona Surmeńskiego Kościoła Chrześcijańskiego Kategoria: państwa Kategoria: Surmenia